The Headbangers
By December 1995, they debuted as jobbers in the WWF as the Spiders, the Arachnoids,and even used their real names. On a January 1996 episode of Monday Night Raw they got a World Tag Team Title shot against the Smoking Gunns. The team debuted on WWF television on the November 24, 1996 episode of Superstars under their Headbangers gimmick defeating Alex Porteau and Aldo Montoya. Shortly after that, they began wearing nuns' clothing and billed as the Flying Nuns, Sister Angelica and Mother Smucker. They were also humorously billed as hailing from a monastery in the Himalayas. On an episode of Shotgun Saturday Night, Brother Love showed up to manage the Nuns. After the Nuns defeated The Godwinns, Love renamed them the Sisters of Love. The gimmick was short-lived, but they kept the skirts when they returned to being The Headbangers in January 1997. They later had T-shirts with the phrase "Real men wear skirts" and occasionally wore sports bras over their shirts. The duo often carried a boombox to the ring, and on one occasion, Mosh vomited during an interview. Throughout 1997, The Headbangers (initially as heels, later as faces) feuded with The Godwinns, as well as Doug Furnas and Phil Lafon, often finding themselves on the losing end. They faced Legion of Doom during their surprise return match on February 24 to a double countout. At WrestleMania 13, The Headbangers won a four-way elimination match for a shot at the WWF Tag Team Championships. The Headbangers won the vacant Tag Team title at Ground Zero: In Your House due to run-in interference by Steve Austin. Mosh and Thrasher would lose the titles to the Godwinns at Badd Blood: In Your House in October. They faced the New Age Outlaws in their debut match on October 20 and frequently challenged them into the following the year for the Tag Team title. Both Mosh and Thrasher entered the 1998 Royal Rumble and both lasted over 10 minutes before Mosh was eliminated by Kurrgan and Thrasher by Steve Austin. The Headbangers were both meant to compete in the 1999 Royal Rumble, but Thrasher suffered a (legitimate) knee injury and was shelved while Mosh was (kayfabe) attacked backstage by Mabel as a way to write both men off television. While Thrasher was injured, Mosh would be repackaged as Beaver Cleavage and then Chaz, performed in singles competition and began having problems with his on-screen girlfriend, Marianna. He was (kayfabe) arrested on an episode of Sunday Night Heat in September after Komlos claimed he hit her. After Chaz's match on October 5, Thrasher showed GTV footage of Mariana applying makeup to create the effect of wounds. This proved her accusations false, and The Headbangers subsequently reunited. They then took on a gimmick where they dressed as the opponents that they feuded with, such as the Dudley Boyz and Mean Street Posse. The duo later turned heel and began to dress in drag, which included wearing breast cones. Mosh entered in the 2000 Royal Rumble alone; however, The Headbangers continued performing in tag team and singles matches. Both men participated in the Hardcore battle royal at WrestleMania 2000 where Thrasher held the title for 43 seconds. The team continued battling the likes of Too Cool and T & A until July 2000. After being together for six long years, they separated, and Mosh joined D'Lo Brown as Chaz to form Lo Down. Thrasher was released from the WWF in July 2000, while Mosh was released from the WWF in July 2001. Category:Tag Team